Tomo vs Ecchi Cat
by A White Guy
Summary: A less-than-friendly cat takes advantage of an unconscious Tomo...but may get caught in the process. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**This is supposed to be a one shot, but if it does well enough, I might write more.**

**I do not own Azumanga Daioh. Just Ecchi Cat.**

* * *

Tomo had dreamed of being a cop one day. The thrill and excitement of their lives intrigued her. She walked down the surprisingly empty halls of her high school, daydreaming about the future. She was so caught up in her daydreams that she had completely forgotten where she was, bumping right into a tall, anthropomorphic cat.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed the cat.

"Aah! What _are_ you? Are you a cat?" asked Tomo.

"No, I'm a German Sheppard," replied the cat sarcastically, "Of course I'm a cat! Do you not see the ears and the long tail?"

"What do you remind me of?" wondered Tomo, "That weird cat in the hat, or that…"

"I'm not the Cat in the Hat," replied the cat, "I'm…the Ecchi Cat!"

"Ecchi?" asked Tomo.

"Never mind," sighed Ecchi Cat.

"Look, if you don't mind, I need to get to class," said Tomo.

She attempted to go around Ecchi Cat, only for him to block her way.

"Not so fast," said Ecchi Cat, "You can't leave. Not when I finally found you!"

"Found me?" asked Tomo.

Before Tomo could ask or think of anything further, Ecchi Cat had disappeared from her sight. Emphasis on sight, for Ecchi Cat had reappeared behind Tomo, and whacked the back of her head, knocking her out before she could turn around. He grabbed Tomo and ran with her body in his arms into the nearest classroom, and locked the door behind him.

Ecchi Cat placed Tomo on her stomach across one of the desks. He rubbed his hands together, ready for action.

"Hee hee, its showtime!" he said.

The process began with the lifting of her school skirt.

"Hee hee, blue panties!" squealed Ecchi Cat, "I feel like a little kitten again!"

Ecchi Cat pulled the blue panties down and started beating on the pink cheeks of Tomo's rear end like a drum set.

"Wait until Ecchi Dog gets a load of this!" exclaimed Ecchi Cat, bopping his head to the beat, "Ah, but what's this?"

Everything about Tomo captured Ecchi Cat's interest. At the moment, however, it was her upper body. Her red vest was buttoned up, and underneath…well, he was about to find that out. He used his paws to unbutton her vest, and threw it to the side. Underneath was a white tank top that immodestly revealed everything under it. That still wasn't good enough for Ecchi Cat, so he took the tank top off as well.

"Tsk tsk," said Ecchi Cat, "This girl could really use a tan."

It was true. Underneath her clothes, Tomo was almost pale. A small sweat drop came from the edge of her belly button. Her body fat seemed just right for someone her size and age. Ecchi Cat felt more like a dog now, just aching to get deeper into her body…which he did. He got on the desk and sat on her stomach, licking her face the way a cat licks its paws. He could hear Tomo silently moaning in her slumber.

"Mmmm," she moaned.

When he pushed forward, however, he accidentally sent her falling off the desk. Even when she hit her head, she did not wake up, which was good for Ecchi Cat. He got down on the ground to look further at Tomo, who had her arms spread out and her butt in the air.

"Those are some awfully pretty shoes," said Ecchi Cat, "but I bet what's inside them is even prettier."

He was about to prove himself right. On the outside, Tomo never cleaned her shoes and they were always getting more dirt on them. They had lost their shine within the first month of using them. Ecchi Cat could tell when he took those off that she also walked in dirt with her socks on as well. It was strange, because when he slipped her socks off, her soles were much cleaner in comparison. Ecchi Cat was practically drooling at this point, and started licking her delicious white soles. For a girl who had been sweating inside herself for a while, her toes were quite fragrant, both in taste and in scent. They smelled like lemons to him. They tasted like vanilla to him. It was indescribable what went on in his head, the feeling was just too incredible.

Soon, he found his way up, positioning himself in a doggy style, placing his genitals in between her now bare butt cheeks. Her butt cheeks, beat red from both the heat and from previously being spanked by someone else, jiggled all the way as Ecchi Cat ejected himself into her. To his surprise, she did not wake up to any of this at all. In fact, a light snore could be heard from her nostrils while this was happening. When Ecchi Cat has had all of his excitement, he pulled himself back, exhausted and out of breath. Tomo's unconscious body had been stood up during that time, and started to fall over. Her bare bottom landed on Ecchi Cat's face. He found the warm pressure of her cheeks pressing against his face (despite the odd smell) to be relaxing.

So relaxing, in fact, that he failed to notice someone had just entered the room witnessing everything…


End file.
